


[Podfic] But Have You Got The Touch?

by Annapods, KD reads (KDHeart), thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Multiple Voices, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Eddie has a horny alien living in his head and a functional dick, and the combination almost immediately becomes a problem.





	[Podfic] But Have You Got The Touch?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But Have You Got The Touch?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212284) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



> Recorded during the Europodfriends meetup 2018! KDHeart as the narrator, Annapods as Venom, sylvaine as Eddie. This is the most fun I (sylvaine) have had making podfic EVER. ♥♥♥ 
> 
> Thank you to impertinence and to radio-silents (whose art is used in the cover) for the blanket permission!
> 
> Also posted to [Dreamwidth](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3198065.html) and [Tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/179824668623/fandom-venom-2018-pairing-eddie-brockthe).

  
cover by sylvaine  
[cover art by radio-silents](http://radio-silents.tumblr.com/post/179127424229/colored-the-last-panel-from-this-other-comic-i)

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Venom/venom_buthaveyougotthetouch_impertinence_annapods_kdheart_sylvaine.mp3) (6.7 MB | 0:13:45)  
[Outtakes (mp3)](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Venom/venom_outtakes_buthaveyougotthetouch_annapods_kdheart_sylvaine.mp3) (1.7 MB | 0:02:49) (warning: loud laughing and shouting)  
[m4b (includes the outtakes)](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Venom/venom_buthaveyougotthetouch_impertinence_annapods_kdheart_sylvaine.m4b) (14.3 MB | 0:16:34)

* * *

Streaming:  
Fic:  
  
Outtakes (warning: loud laughing and shouting):  
  



End file.
